Try
Try! ''I will likely expand upon this later, my hand has been bothering me a lot and its painful to type. '' Many things have happened. Lets make a list, *I have been given a seat on the Council of Bazareene *I fought a dragon *I died *I got better *I found an amazing sword *I met a god *We saved the Paladin *And I hired Toriz the cleric I killed 4 days ago as a bouncer. *I spoke to my 'fan' Awis Mason Okay lets start at the top. I arrived at Tanire's home to check on Nicca. To my surprise she was meeting wiht someone. Syem Asas, the leader of the council of Bazareene. Furthermore she was looking for me. I was uncertain what to make of this. She offered me a seat on the council. I accepted. How could I not? Have I really done it? Have I really restored my family's name? Between the Bar and the treasure our finances are actually pretty solid. And I can only imagine what sort of money I can make in town singing now... of course most of my wealth is tied up in weaponry and magic. I could do this. I could retire now, return home and run my family's affairs. Of course were would the fun in that be? Besides the Council of Xaphan is still after me. With luck I've gone unnoticed. That is wishful thinking though, and I am sure it is in accurate. Yeren if nothing else knows what I can do. And ignoring that I can't stop. It is not done yet. I have to finish this and I have to find Variel and keep him safe. We left Hazuk, prepared for the fight and met the dragon, she offered to consider a trade if we could bring her her brother. Her brother is the dragon Variel spoke of in his writings. We were not able to do this of course and this led to the fight. It was a short but brutal fight. The dragon even struck me down shortly but Thinria's magics brought me back. Bless that dwarf. With the dragon dead we found the cure and we claimed the horde for ourselves. In it I found an excellent Rapier. I will be transfering its magics to my own. Then we noticed someone.... a brown haired woman. She spoke of 'him' and 'his' stuffy rules. Then she produced a golden compass and told us it would help us find OUR treasures. An Artifact finding Artifact she said. This was The Traveller Wyst, a goddess. It appears we have more allies on the upper planes than we thought. We got back to the Inn the cure worked on Honda, she came to, we found Toriz there, he had fallen and lost his powers as a cleric. He lost them when he attempted to help Honda. Hes afraid. I dont think hes repented for his previous actions but he is afraid and alone. I almost pity him. His father is a vampire like Variel's but hes a bit different... and quite a different personality. Thankfully Toriz can survive on normal food. Toriz seems to of taken a liking to Ameilia, he doesn't seem to mean her any harm. I am going to keep a close eye on him, but I think he'll be fine for now. I asked if he would serve as a bouncer. He seems to of agreed but hes concerned about not having much of a weapon. I might buy him something in town.. we'll see. I met an adorable girl today as well, Well I spoke to her over scrying. Her name is Awis Mason, a commoner I believe from Hazuk. She seems to have a nice rapier and is currently bringing our horses back. I wonder if shes any good. I am concerned though, if this is just some random kid... the people who we face are very powerful. I will have to talk to her about what to, and what not to do. But I would love an opportunity to teach her and pass on what I have learned. Now we need to prepare for the twins. I am sure they will be back soon. - Councilwoman Alexandrina Victoria Silversmith PS: That was fun to write.